Blackhawk Vol 1 25
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mung ** Mung's five mind-controlled henchmen Other Characters: * Governor Mahlban, old friend of the Blackhawks * Governor Mahlban's personal physician Locations: * Governor Mahlban's castle Vehicles: * Blackhawk jets | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Ward | Inker2_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Charley Chop and the Green Dragon" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Charley Chop, Chop Chop's uncle Antagonists: * Rickets, jewel thief * Muscles, thief * Stark, thief Other Characters: * pawnbroker Locations: * Chinatown ** Wong Street Items: * green jade carving of a dragon * 4 diamonds | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = John Spranger | Inker3_1 = John Spranger | StoryTitle3 = Polito, Master Schemer | Synopsis3 = Deep in a mountain valley of Europe, a small nation cheers its newly elected President Carniola. Guarded by Colonel Draga, commander of the national police, and ignoring the advice of Prime Minister Pesht, Carniola addresses the populace from a balcony, but is killed by a military-uniformed submachinegun-wielding assassin who escapes in an open car. Col. Draga, on horseback, pretends to pursue, but actually he's in cahoots with the 2-man hit team, and they "get away." Next the gunman, Sergei, broadcasts his orders, and a number of soldiers march into the town; he now proclaims "Your free republic is hereby at an end! You are now subjects of the People's Dictatorship!" At Sergei's car, conferring with Col. Draga, Sergei's associate, Polito, well-dressed and heretofore silent, now leaps atop the car and counter-proclaims: "Have no fear! I will lead an uprising against the invaders!" and right away people start to rally around him. Half a world away on Blackhawk Island, the Blackhawks are very excited at this news, and straightaway fly off to Europe to join the struggle. They arrive to find heavy fighting in progress, land, and scout around until they hook up with the "Democratic Insurrection," led by Polito and Draga, who have cornered Sergei's invaders in a single building. Blackhawk pulls out a pistol, and directs Hendrickson and Stanislaus to get airborne and smoke the bad guys out of their redoubt, which they do. Sergei's troops are captured, alive, by pistol-wielding Blackhawks who still punch out their pistol-wielding enemies amid an ongoing gunfight. Polito and Draga outwardly rejoice and quietly get to work figuring out their Plan B. That evening at a victory banquet, the guest-of-honor Blackhawks are served some probably-drugged food, and that night the bad guys try to kill them with poison gas, but Blackhawk figures out what's going on, breaks the gas-apparatus, and finds Draga and Sergei and Polito in a room, at a table, gloating aloud about how clever their scheme is. The Blackhawks charge in and punch out Sergei's guards, but Draga calls in his national police, but the police balk at his orders to arrest the Blackhawks (alongside whom they'd been fighting just hours earlier), and they mutiny. Polito and Sergei flee the building, together, but soon are caught and imprisoned, along with Draga, to face trial for treason. The country's presidency is turned over to Prime Minister Pesht. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Polito, master schemer, agent of a * Dictator Sergei * Colonel Draga, treasonous commander of the national police Other Characters: * President Carniola * Prime Minister Pesht Locations: * a small nation in a mountainous part of Europe * Blackhawk Island, half a world away from this nation Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * Blackhawk Against Blackhawk ** The Blackhawks are said to have at least a dozen still-living enemies, who could between themselves afford to sponsor this neurosurgeon Mung. ** This story is the twelfth appearance of the team's North American F-86 Sabrejets, and so far no character and no caption has mentioned the replacement of the Grumman Skyrockets, or called the new aircraft anything but "airplanes" or "planes." ** Olaf is knocked unconscious in a car crash. This is his fifth vehicle crash, , , , , & and his second concussion. & ** recovers from neurosurgery, very rapidly and very completely, twice. The first time, he immediately crashes through a locked wooden door and sprints away; the second time, he pursues two bad guys and punches one out. * Polito ** The unnamed small European country's presidency is turned over to Prime Minister Pesht, who explains: "As President Carniola's closest friend, I have been called upon to succeed him!" ** This story is the thirteenth appearance of the team's North American F-86 Sabrejets, and so far no character and no caption has mentioned the replacement of the Grumman Skyrockets, or called the new aircraft anything other than "airplanes" or "planes." * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk were: ** Burp the Twerp by Jack Cole ** Blackhawk: "Beacon Trap" (text story) *** Like the comica stories in this issue, this text story also gives no information on the manufacturer or model of the Blackhawks' jet warplanes. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Blackhawk #25, June 1949 }}